


insatiably insane

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: In some way, it was much more poetic to dance at night. The quiet had always been easier for him, and he had never been a fan of daytime. Maybe that’s why he appreciated the newspapers, they were logical, with printed letters, facts.





	

_“Six Teens Found Murdered in-”_

Soonyoung hummed gently as he read the newspaper, sipping his coffee. Every morning, he had a cup of coffee as he read his newspaper. he brewed it himself, of course. He used Robusta beans from Colombia, as this was the only kind that gave him those beautiful, tart notes that he craved in his coffee. Of course, he wasn’t the kind of guy that had only coffee in the morning. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so he made sure to eat something every morning. Today, he felt like having a toasted bagel. 

There was something he valued even more than what he consumed during his peaceful morning routine. It was the newspaper. He loved receiving it every morning, not that he was ever home for the actual delivery. It was more the principle of walking into the apartment at the crack of dawn to discover a rolled up newspaper laying on the carpet. 

It wasn’t exactly normal for ballet dancers to practice during that time, but he preferred the dark. Yes, he was a ballet dancer. Surprise. He was skilled in most types of dance, but he’d settled for working in ballet. And as a nurse, he didn’t want some kind of half-assed part time job.

In some way, it was much more poetic to dance at night. The quiet had always been easier for him, and he had never been a fan of daytime. Maybe that’s why he appreciated the newspapers, they were logical, with printed letters, facts. 

When he turned around in his small kitchen to search his cupboards, he realized his mistake.  
Even though he could have sworn that he had at least one whole-grain bagel left last night, it now seemed like he was out. What a shame. Seemed like hee’d have to settle for toast. A sigh escaped his lips, and his hand moved back to grasp his cup once again. In a fluid move and a tilt of his head, he downed the previously hot coffee. Fortunately it had cooled down slightly during the time he spent reading the paper. Burning your tongue is never pleasant.

Soonyoung suddenly stopped in his tracks, he now remembered! He’d almost forgotten to brew tea, how embarrassing. His boyfriend would most definitely be a bit grumpy in the morning, and a pot of black tea was just what was needed to cheer his dear Jihoon up. Once again he roamed the cupboards to find the tea leaves, and grasped the pot from the sink. It wasn’t washed from the night before, but a quick rinse would suffice. He was a bit of a savage, in this aspect.

_Something Soonyoung wasn’t prone to savagery in, was his dancing. He was awfully proud about his work as a ballet dancer. He’d even participated in a production of the Nutcracker at one of the most established halls in the area. Now, as a more seasoned and skilled man, he had the merit to teach other, younger dancers. By God, they were close to perfection! His dancers were excellent, they moved with such grace and perfection that he could tear up when watching them. They were not very appreciative of the practice hours he had scheduled, but they obeyed him. Soonyoung had always been an excellent leader for the younger ones. Especially tonight, they had an excellent workout._

_Soonyoung fussed over his students. He was sometimes called fairy godmother, for his ability to make them shine so brightly… And with his puffy white hair and fair skin, they started calling him fairy. Sometimes._

_They were beautiful, all dressed in white. The moonlight streamed in through the windows high in the ceiling, and reflected on the skind of the dancers. He was so proud of them, and it was just so incredible! The contrast with the red against the white, the way their eyes shone under the light of the moon. Truly a picture to be savoured forever._

_He rubbed his hands together, watching over their lean bodies. Studying them, one by one. His eyes gazed over his long legs, traveling up over his torso, stopping at his hands in the air. The boy, with long raven hair tied into a tight knot, his arms held over his head, was balancing on the tips of his toes. In this form, he looked like some sort of angel, his long limbs in a graceful pose._

_The next student he fixed his eyes on was a young male, Hansol, defined by his messy brown hair and a sharp jawline. He did usually find westerners aesthetically pleasing, although he did prefer the delicate proportions of Koreans. But this young man was exquisite mix. The way his toned muscles could be peeked through the tight ballet outfit, it was incredible. He was in an upright position, chest pushed outwards, and his arm around one of the other young boys. Seungkwan, his name was._

_Seungkwan was definitely one of the more interesting boys. He was originally a ballroom dancer, skilled at dancing in pairs, so naturally Soonyoung would always couple him up with Hansol. His black hair was cut short, with longer bangs that framed his face perfectly. This really brought his beautiful features forward. Puffy, smooth cheeks with beautifully high cheekbones, and plump, pink lips. Always pouting, those lips. Though, he never looked truly happy. Except for when he was dancing, and dance, he do forever._

_The last boy in the room, was lifted up in an arabesque by two boys, here for a dance scholarship. Jeonghan, he was called. The boys holding him up were less interesting to him, they didn’t have a perfect form, but they worked so well with Jeonghan._  
Jeonghan was a bit of a naughty boy, Soonyoung had noticed. He had different boyfriends every showcase, and he was never the one to back down from flirting. In this pose, the other two boys had him in their hands. One had his arm, one his leg. It was an incredibly striking pose, and Soonyoung was so proud of his work.  
He glanced down to the floor, and stared at his own reflection. 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Oh._

Soonyoung yawned, and pushed away the memories of the night. He had a lovely boyfriend to tend to. He poured the steaming tea into the mug he knew was a favorite of Jihoon’s, with a blue floral print, and placed this on a tray. To go with it, he whipped up a bowl of Greek yoghurt and fresh mango, blackberries and bananas, and maybe a sprinkle of shredded coconut. A nutritious breakfast, perfect for the love of his life to get through the day.

He grabbed the tray, and walked up the stairs. Arriving at their bedroom door, he knocked softly on it out of formality. 

“Come in,” A soft voice croaked. Soonyoung smiled, and pushed the door open.

“Good morning, my love,” He hummed, and placed the tray on their bedside table before placing a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. The other man let out a soft hum, and reached for his steaming cup. Soonyoung slid into bed on the other side of him, and laid his head on his shoulder. His boyfriend smiled, and sipped his hot tea, as he reached for the remote on the side of their bed.

“Did you have a nice morning?”

“Mm. Quite.” Soonyoung spoke into Jihoon’s shoulder, voice becoming muffled. He heard him take another sip, and turn the tv on. Lovely. 

_“Six teenagers found murdered-”_

“Did anything interesting happen tonight?”

_“-were found in the early hours of the morning, in a local dancing studio-”_

“No, not anything that I can think of.” He burrowed his head into the pillow behind Jihoon’s head. He was exhausted.

“Rest, okay? I have to go to the studio right after I finish eating. Will you be alright until your night shift? I know how difficult the hospital can be for you sometimes…” Jihoon trailed off, as he took a spoonful of the yoghurt.

“Of course.” Soonyoung moved his head to look up at Jihoon. His beautiful, perfect Jihoon.

“Great. I’ll hit the shower, and then finish this after. Don’t steal my food!” Jihoon teased, not listening to the tv. He never did. It was just a habit at this point, turning the tv on. He liked the noise. As the man dragged himself up and into the bathroom, Soonyoung’s eyes trailed up to the tv.

_“-quite macabre. The victims were found in ballet poses, tied to the ceiling and eachother with piano strings-”_

Soonyoung smiled. 

_“-were strung so tight that they were cutting into the skin, likely this was the cause of their death-”_

He just wanted them to be able to dance forever. They did love it so much.

_“-no trace of the killer, scene was found spotless. No one had the access to the house-”_

He was just their fairy godmother.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back my dudes  
> haven't written since September boy it has Been A While  
> I still have kind of a writers block, that seasonal depression is killing my creativity  
> But spring is approaching and hopefully!! I'll write more then  
> I really wanna write more Autistic Jihoon fics, and I wanna finish all of my Jeongcheol drafts that I have lying on my computer
> 
> But hey; here is a little something
> 
> <3 kisses


End file.
